Magnus and Alec Drabbles
by Katara-alchemist
Summary: Just a series of random Drabbles featuring the two best Mortal Instruments Characters in the whole series. I'll post these from time to time.
1. Breathe

**1. Breathe**

When he fell from that ship everything else stood still. I couldn't think about anything else, I couldn't even breathe. Without thinking I cast several spells to keep the truck afloat and the wards down before I dove into the water after him.

"Don't let him drown, dear god, don't let him drown before I can get to him." Was the only thought in my mind.


	2. Cook

**2. Cook**

"Come on, Magnus! There has to be some spell you can put on Izzy to make it so she can actually cook!" Alec begged.

"There are several spell I could use to do that. But I'm not going to do any of them." I replied.

"Why?!"

"Because I enjoy watching you beg, Love. It's really quite amusing." I grinned. "In fact, I want to hear you beg some more."

"WH-What?" He knew what I meant, and he also knew he had no chance of getting away. I just laughed before I pinned him against the wall and shoved my lips and the rest of my body against his.

"Beg." I commanded.


	3. Marriage

**AN: This popped into my head and just HAD to be written down.**

* * *

3. Marriage

"You have no idea how happy I am that you asked me, Magnus. But how the hell do I tell my parents?" He asked. He looked so cute with that confused and slightly worried expression on his face.

"Well your dad already knows and he took it pretty well." I said offhandedly.

"You asked my dad if this was okay?!" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"I am nothing if not traditional." I smiled.

"Yeah, well I was under the impression that only applied if you were asking for the daughters hand in marriage." He mumbled.

"You're correct. But I like tradition." I smirked.

"Are you calling me a woman?" He asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


	4. Soda

**AN: another little one that popped into my head at about 5:30 A.M. just as I was falling asleep after an all nighter working on other stories.**

* * *

**4. Soda**

"So Jace is gonna be okay?" I asked Magnus as Jace walked out the door on his way to the Seelie court with the others.

"Oh he's fine. He just needed some sleep and something with a bit of caffeine and a deadly amount of sugar in it." He replied. I just stared at him for a minute before I responded,

"You wouldn't be talking about that soda I left in your fridge would you?"

"I might be." He said mischievously.

"You owe me a new soda then." I mumbled.

"But all that sugar is so bad for you, darling." He whispered. Somehow he had gotten behind me without me noticing and now his lips were ghosting along my neck. "Besides, I have other ideas about how I could make it up to you." He bit down gently on the junction of my neck and shoulder and I found myself hoping Jace took a _very_ long time getting back as a shiver ran down my spine.


	5. Comic Designs

Who else loves the comic designs? Because I personally LOVE them. I know this isn't a drabble, but I'm still putting it up here because of the lovely drawings of Magnus and Alec. Who else is excited for the comics?!

See the designs here: http:// cassandraclare .livejournal. com/ 34538. html#cutid1 (Just remove the spaces)


	6. Autocorrect

**AN: So, I found this **http: /www .smartphowned .com /view/4547** (copy, paste and take out the spaces) and this scene instantly popped into my head. I couldn't stop laughing and I had to write it down. Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

My phone buzzed softly on the counter as I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist I picked it up and flipped it open. Seeing Magnus's familiar number flash on the screen made me smile as I clicked to open the text,

"Hey babe, what do you want for desert tonight?"

I quickly texted back, not really paying attention to what was on the phone, then tossed it down on my old bed as I quickly dressed.

I lazed on my fluffy couch, head dangling off one end and legs dangling over the back. Alec would be home soon and he wasn't going to be allowed to leave for quite a while. I was waiting for him to text back on what he wanted for dessert. The phone finally buzzed and I quickly flipped it open.

The screen started with my text, "Hey babe, what do you want for dessert tonight?"

…and then Alec's reply, "Penis."

Had my Alec really just…no…yes? It better be yes. I grinned mischievously and texted back,

"Ohrly now? I'll just come over and pick you up right now then." Then I waited, running through endless scenarios of what I was going to do to him tonight.

The phone buzzed and I clicked to open the text, "YAY!"

Alright, this wasn't like Alec. But who was I to object? We hadn't slept together since…yesterday! That was fucking forever. I quickly got up and changed into something I knew Alec would like, even if he'd never admit it until we were alone behind a locked door.

Then my phone buzzed again and I distractedly flipped it open, wondering what he wanted now.

"WAIT. WAITWAIT I MEANT PIE. PIE. I MEANT PIE."

"Fucking tease." I texted back, pouting. I wanted sex damnit.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are love!**


End file.
